


L'Autre Gars Fou de Singe

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Humor, Injury, Stuffed Toys, bowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: C'est extrêmement ironique. J'ai passé tout ce temps à la détester, et vice versa, et maintenant cela se produit. Cette chose stupide, inattendue, terrible. Et non, je ne vais pas te dire ce qui s'est passé.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Kendra Mason/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 1





	L'Autre Gars Fou de Singe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Crazy Monkey Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579034) by Super Reader. 



C’est extrêmement ironique. J’ai passé tout ce temps à la haïr, et vice versa, et maintenant ça arrive. Cette chose stupide, inattendue, terrible. Et non, je ne vais pas te dire ce qui s’est passé. C’est tellement malade et dégoûtant que je ne ferai rien d’autre que le garder pour moi. Rien de ce que tu peux dire ne me l’entraînera.

Rien du tout.

C’est juste ennuyeux que tu saches ? On vient d’aller au bowling ! Bowling avec des amis et puis cette chose grossière est arrivé. C’est comme si elle l’avait planifié. C’est comme si elle l’avait fait trop souvent m’irriter .... Et me donner un orteil cassé.

Mais c’est tout ce que tu as. Rien d’autre. Pardon! Eh bien, en fait, non. Je ne suis pas désolé du tout. Hhein.

Dieu merci, il n’y avait pas de témoins. Sauf Casey, bien sûr. Et Max. Et Emily. Et Kendra. Et Sam. Mais à part eux, personne n’aurait jamais pu voir ce qui s’est passé. Um .... oublier tout cela vous ferait? Surtout le premier nom.

OK, en tout cas. Tu sais quoi? J’ai l’impression de devoir le dire à quelqu’un. Et tu es aussi bon que n’importe qui d’autre. Mieux en fait. Parce que vous n’êtes pas Edwin, Lizzie ou Marti qui le dirait immédiatement au monde entier.

Es-tu ?

OK, tant pis. Je ne le dirai pas. C’est vraiment quelque chose que je devrais garder mis en bouteille jusqu’à ma mort. C’est si embarrassant et malade. Je veux dire combien de personnes aiment réellement leur étape... et j’ai failli te le dire. Mais maintenant, je peux voir que tu saches à peu près tout de toute façon. Donc je suppose que je vais devoir te le dire de toute façon. Tirer. Et j’étais prêt à l’emmener dans la tombe et au-delà.

Eh bien voir tout cela s’est passé quand nous sommes tous allés bowling (d’où l’orteil cassé). Ce n’est pas comme si on était seuls ou quoi que ce soit ! Non ! Elle était avec son petit ami et sa meilleure amie et j’étais avec ma petite amie et mon meilleur ami. Rien n’aurait pu arriver.

Sauf que c’est le cas.

Oui. J’ai commencé à la taquiner. Même vieux, rien de nouveau. Oh, sauf qu’elle avait cette ombre à paupières orange vraiment bizarre qui sorte de mélanger avec sa peau, alors j’ai appelé son visage de citrouille. Non pas que j’ai l’habitude de faire attention à ce que les nuances d’ombre à paupières une fille utilise. Les gars ne font pas ça.

 _Toux_.

Quoi qu’il ensoi, revenons à cette histoire de maladie, d’accord ?

Eh bien, elle tenait cette boule de bowling géante de 10 livres dans ses mains quand j’ai dit ça. Probablement très idiot de ma part. Elle aurait pu facilement m’arracher la tête avec.

Eh bien, son visage a obtenu tout lu dans la colère. On pouvait dire qu’elle essayait vraiment de ne pas perdre son sang-froid dans un tel lieu public, mais peu importe. Elle n’a pas réussi.

Elle a explosé sur moi. Elle s’est mise à crier sur moi qui la mettait toujours à terre et qu’elle en avait marre. C’est là que je l’ai senti. Ses cheveux venaient de perdre de sa queue de cheval, encadrant son visage rouge.

Et c’était ça.

J’ai ressenti ce sentiment totalement étrange dans le creux de mon estomac. Comme la première fois que j’ai vu Kendra, mais tellement plus intense. J’étais terrifié et je suppose qu’il a montré sur mon visage parce qu’elle a crié que je ne pouvais pas m’en tirer avec des expressions mignonnes.

Le silence couvrait tout le bowling, ou du moins c’est ce que c’était. Elle avait gelé solide et son visage était pâle comme la neige. Ma bouche était littéralement ouverte. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblaient les autres, mais je suis sûr qu’ils étaient tout aussi choqués.

Eh bien, tout au long de l’argument, Casey n’a jamais posé cette boule de bowling lourde. Et ses mains tremblaient tout le temps. Je crois qu’elle a oublié qu’elle le tenait.

Le reste était de l’histoire ancienne.

Elle a perdu son emprise sur la balle et il a chuté ....

Droit sur mon gros orteil.

Laissez-moi te dire que ça devait être la plus grande douleur que j’ai jamais eue. Presque immédiatement tout le monde a cessé d’être gelé à ce que Casey avait dit. Je crois que j’ai commencé à crier, mais tout est un blanc pour moi. Ce que je sais, c’est que quand cette boule de bowling a frappé mon orteil, l’éclat de douleur a dû me faire effacer le cerveau.

Je savais quelque chose. Et ça m’a plus terrifié que d’essayer d’enlever ma chaussure de mon orteil enflé. Ou se précipiter à l’hôpital. Cela m’a même terrifié plus que le fait que je ne pourrais pas jouer au hockey pendant toute une saison.

J’aimais ma belle-sœur.

Et c’est là que je suis coincé. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi faire. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que je vais enterrer ces sentiments si loin que je vais oublier que je les avais même en premier lieu.

Parce que tu ne peux pas sortir avec ta belle-sœur.

Mais c’est un peu dur quand Casey me pend, me demande si j’ai besoin de quelque chose ou si je vais bien et combien elle est désolée. Le problème, c’est que depuis que tout a commencé, j’ai arrêté de l’insulter. Même papa commence à le remarquer. Et quand papa commence à remarquer quelque chose, tu sais que c’est aussi évident qu’un incendie en Antarctique.

Génial.

Eh bien, je suppose que la seule chose que je peux faire est de faire attention à elle. Quand elle ramènera à la maison un nouveau rendez-vous ou un nouveau petit ami, je m’assurerai que le gars garde ses mains pour lui-même. Je vais m’assurer que le gars est décent et pas pour lui faire du mal. Parce que si un peu de fluage lui fait mal, je vais m’assurer qu’il a un peu ... 'chat' avec l’équipe de hockey.

Ainsi... Qu'en penses-tu? Je viens de vous verser mon cœur et mon â me et tu ne peux même rien me dire ?

Je suis devenu fou. Je me dispute avec un singe en peluche. Un singe en peluche qui s’appelle Sir-Monks-A-Lot. génial. Edwin n’est plus le seul singe fou. J’ai versé mes pensées intérieures comme une fille à une soirée entre copines à un singe en peluche.

Génial. Je suis maintenant Derek le Psycho-

« _NON ! Je ne sais pas où est Sir-Monks-A-Lot, Marti ! Essaye Edwin !_ »

Tant que tu seras là de toute façon, autant avoir ton avis sur ce qui se passe entre Emily et Sam.


End file.
